CONFUSIONES AMOROSAS
by Helen Karlray
Summary: ¿qué puedes hacer cuando sientes que tu mundo se ha terminado?, ¿en verdad será el fin o sólo la ilucion de un corazon roto?...¿por qué siempre tenemos que enamorarnos de los mas tarados...? Raven aprendera la leccion... R&R... espero que si
1. sentimientos

**Confusiones amorosas**

Así comienza esta historia, no aun no se como definirla, si como una tragedia, comedia o locura sin embargo, será. Algo pero será,

Me ayudaran o eso espero a lo largo del camino, ya que los acontecimientos terminaran con esta historia, tal y como lo hicieron con su comienzo, y bueno sin mas preámbulos, lo diré los personajes, para mi desgracia no son míos, o no me vería en la penosa necesidad de escribir fic, cierto?. Bueno como verán estoy cada día mas loca, por lo que quizás las cosas cambien, lo único que diré es que la pareja no será Star&Rob, o Rav&BB, ok',

" lo que se escucha"

_lo que se piensa_

'sarcasmo, o palabras con un énfasis especial'

mis intervenciones 

-aclaraciones de movimiento dentro de una conversación-

bien una vez aclarado lo importante…comencemos con estas tonterías.

**CAP: 1, Regresemos a casa**

Todos iban en la nave espacial T, si cada uno de los titanes se concentraba en sus propias ideas, simplemente el haber estado en ese lugar los llenaba de ciertas emociones que nunca creyeron poseer, si cada uno en lo suyo pero a la vez conectados por un mismo sentimiento, regresar a ese sitio conocido como hogar. Los sentimientos envueltos en un mar de confusión las ideas iban y venían sin control, simplemente tenían que calmarse o algo malo podía pasar, la única que al parecer se mantenía serena después de semejante agitación era ella, si nuestra querida Raven.

Todos parecían estar poseídos, por alguna extraña razón, todos los habitantes de esa nave estaban mas que locos, Cyborg estaba emocionado viendo con detalle cada una de las funciones de la nave, y como se manejaba a esas velocidades en el espacio. BB estaba transformándose en todas las especies nuevas que había podido observar, mientras star, bueno ella ya esta loca de nacimiento, y Robin, pues como que tamben había algo extraño con el, no lo demostraba a simple vista pero en verdad estaba muy emocionado, tanto que no ponía la atención adecuada a los controles, por lo que mas de una vez Raven tuvo que tomar el control de la misma. Salvando a todos de la destrucción

Había pasado el tiempo necesario al fin llegaban a casa, todos exhaustos, bueno mas una que tuvo que controlar a los otros tarados lo siento pero me alteran llegaron e inmediatamente se metieron a la cocina como niños de hospicio que no conocieran la comida, comenzaron a devorar, menos Raven que se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto sin probar alimento alguno

Una vez que la comida comenzó a escasear se dieron cuenta de que faltaba un integrante del equipo

"mis queridos amigos…¿Dónde estas Raven?"

"no lo se Star…pero debe estar en su habitación, ella controlo la nave todo el viaje debe estar exhausta"

"si Robin eso debe ser"

se miran fijamente y ambos se sonrojan, por lo que no pueden continuar con la conversación, pero si ver la pelea que comenzaron BB y Cybor

mientras tanto en la habitación de Raven

ella estaba tirada en su cama mirando el techo "maldita sea, estupidos pensamientos, debería de poder sacarlos de mi cabeza y desaparecerlos para siempre,…desearía tanto que esto desapareciera"

"en serio deseas eso?"

"cállate…sabes que si es así"

"pero co-co-mo puedes sa-sa-berlo"

"pues yo…"

y así comenzaba otra de sus tantas discusiones con sus personalidades…la confusión no le ayudaba en nada, pero el cansancio del viaje fue mayor, por lo que cayo profundamente dormida…

"Star yo…" se sonroja y desvía la vista

"que pasa Robin, acaso el exceso de comida te hizo mal?"

"jeje –viéndola aun sonrojado- no …es solo…que…que bueno que no te casaste"

"si Robin,. Deseo encontrar a la persona que sea la dueña de mis sentimientos"

"si también lo espero" y continuaban viendo la lucha entre BB y Cybor… "creo que ya es muy tarde será mejor descansar, mañana puede haber muchos problemas"

"claro que descanses"

"claro…igual"

cada quien se retiro a sus habitaciones,…como ya se habrán notado esta historia se desarrolla después de que Starfire regresa a su planeta a casarse con el prometido que Eligio su hermana, es que al ver este capitulo me traume, pero bueno aclaro esto, por si no sabían de que viaje es del que regresaban

ya había amanecido, la luz golpeaba sus ojos despertándola, con mucho pesar se movió un poco,

"que paso…me siento extraña, como si hubiera bebido mucho…_cruda…_ si Así me siento…"_ mejor duermo otro rato…no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero hacer nada…¿pero porque?...no lo se, y no me interesa en realidad…solo quiero dormir_

sus pasos se dirigían al baño cuando alguien toco la puerta

"querida amiga Raven, un nuevo y glorioso Día ha comenzado y yo te prepare un glomborg de la felicidad para agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer"

_que yo hice?…de que demonios esta hablando_

"estas despierta querida amiga?"

"si estoy despierta…y Star en serio te agradezco tu detalle pero no tengo ánimos de comer nada" decía aun dentro de su habitación

"entonces deseas un poco de Te de hiervas para relajarte?" preguntaba aun mas animosa Star

"si eso me gustaría pero ahora solo quiero …_darme un baño y dormir_

"porque yo traigo tu te, Robin me dijo que seria buena idea"

abría lentamente la puerta, y veía a su 'querida' amiga con una humeante tasa de te en la manos, ella la tomo " gracia Star…ahora quisiera estar sola por un rato esta bien?"

"claro Amiga Raven les diré a los demás que no te molesten"

"gracias" cerro la puerta y dejo el te en la mesa…_ que dijo…que alguien le había dicho que me lo trajera…mmm…pues que atento…pero eso no importa ahora, solo quiero darme un largo baño_

entra a su baño prepara la tina, las esencias y las velas están listas, "solo falta una pequeña cosa…Chico Bestia, sal de mi Habitación inmediatamente" y con sus poderes saca una pequeña mosca que estaba parada en el techo del baño. "ERES UN PERVERTIDO" y sin mas lo arroja fuera de su habitación pero sin lastimarlo,…

los demás escuchan este grito y corren hacia esa dirección, para descubrir a una chico Bestia desorientado, pero no lastimado de ninguna forma

"ahora que hiciste bestita"

"nada Cyborg" poniéndose de pie

"como que nada…tuviste que hacer algo…ella no se comporta así nada mas porque si"

"como dice Robin ella no es así, además de que yo la vi hace uno minutos y estaba muy tranquila"

"yo solo" trataba de excusarse la bestita

"la trataste de ver en la ducha otra vez cierto?" lo había descubierto CY, por lo que se tenso y trato de huir pero Robin lo detuvo

"como te atreves!..."

"no Robin…no es lo que piensas,…solo quería ver como estaba, pero ya no pude salir y quise irme por la ventana del baño, pero ella me vio _ la verdad no se como porque era muy pequeño_, y me saco"

"te deberé de creer?"

y así continuo la discusión, hasta que ella salio de la deliciosa bañera, su te estaba congelado, por lo que sin mucho animo se puso una bata de baño y salio a la cocina a calentar su te

al escuchar la puerta todos dejaron de hacer las 'importantes' tareas que realizaban y se agruparan a su alrededor, y era mas la cara de sorpresa que tenia porque ella no tenia puesto su acostumbrado uniforme

"que pasa chicos?" decía con mucha clama eh inclusive mostró una ligera sonrisa

"amiga Raven nos sorprendió el grito de la mañana y como sacaste CB de tu habitación…y nos preguntábamos que acción realizo para molestarte?"

"mmm…pues en realidad nada…solo que no me gusta que me vean mientras me doy una baño"- y aun sonriendo, emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia su habitación-

dejo a todos con cara de o.0… "esa era Raven?"

"si CB soy Raven…"

"y te encuentras bien" poniendo su mano sobre su frente "pues no tienes temperatura" y viendo sus medidores

"no CY, estoy bien, en serio, ah y Star gracias por el te"

"de nada" con una enorme sonrisa que ambas compartieron aunque la gótica en una menor medida

"nos alegra que no haya sido nada malo" decía Robin a la entrada del pasillo de las habitaciones

"pues no gracias a ti" con una voz seria y fría como nunca la había oído, y ella sin inmutar siquiera siguió su camino dejando congelado al petirrojo…

no paso ni un segundo y el la siguió …_ que quiso decir con eso…que le hice yo?_ "hey Raven"

ella no se detuvo…

"oye que te hice?"

"nacer" es todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda

Nota de la autora: admítanlo va a estar confuso o que, pero para cualquier duda en serio la que sea…yo se las contestare si no en el siguiente cap, en un mensaje privado…recuerden **dejen reviews** entre mas allá mas rápido actualizo…y gracias por leer

Pd…Rene eres un Idiota, y si en verdad quieres que encuentre a esa persona lo haré…


	2. Fenix

**Confusiones amorosas**

Diré: los personajes, para mi desgracia no son míos, o no me vería en la penosa necesidad de escribir fic, cierto?. Bueno como verán estoy cada día mas loca, pero lo único que diré es que la pareja no será Star&Rob, o Rav&BB, ok',

" lo que se escucha"

_lo que se piensa_

'sarcasmo, o palabras con un énfasis especial'

mis intervenciones

-aclaraciones de movimiento dentro de una conversación-

**CAPITULO 2: Fenix**

al escuchar la puerta todos dejaron de hacer las 'importantes' tareas que realizaban y se agruparan a su alrededor, y era mas la cara de sorpresa que tenia porque ella no tenia puesto su acostumbrado uniforme

"que pasa chicos?" decía con mucha clama eh inclusive mostró una ligera sonrisa

"amiga Raven nos sorprendió el grito de la mañana y como sacaste CB de tu habitación…y nos preguntábamos que acción realizo para molestarte?"

"mmm…pues en realidad nada…solo que no me gusta que me vean mientras me doy una baño"- y aun sonriendo, emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia su habitación-

dejo a todos con cara de o.0… "esa era Raven?"

"si CB soy Raven…"

"y te encuentras bien" poniendo su mano sobre su frente "pues no tienes temperatura" y viendo sus medidores

"no CY, estoy bien, en serio, ah y Star gracias por el te"

"de nada" con una enorme sonrisa que ambas compartieron aunque la gótica en una menor medida

"nos alegra que no haya sido nada malo" decía Robin a la entrada del pasillo de las habitaciones

"pues no gracias a ti" con una voz seria y fría como nunca la había oído, y ella sin inmutar siquiera siguió su camino dejando congelado al petirrojo…

no paso ni un segundo y el la siguió …_ que quiso decir con eso…que le hice yo?_ "hey Raven"

ella no se detuvo…

"oye que te hice?"

"nacer" es todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda

"como!" su mente no podía comprender que Raven su mejor amiga se comportara así con el…simplemente imposible…algo raro había pasado desde que llegaron de Tamara…_¿pero que seria?_

Regresa a la sala, se rascaba la barbilla, se tira en el sillón para pensar un poco…Star se acerca y se sienta a su lado

"eh Robin"

"mmm" sin mirarla y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo

"no quisieras ir a consumir esa deliciosa comida explosiva, mientras vemos películas" hincándose en el sillón y mirándolo con ojos de cachorro cortesía de BB que le había enseñado

"la verdad…"

"vamos será divertido"

"hmpf…-bufando- bien, vamos a comer palomitas y a ver una película…quien le dirá a Raven?"

los chicos había escuchado el gran entusiasmo de su capitán, además de que Star lo había invitado a El y no a todos…pero bueno…lo que en realidad pasaba es que nadie quería decirle a Raven…pero con el extraño comportamiento que había demostrado hace unos momentos

"dije que ¿Quién iba a preguntarle a Raven si nos acompaña?" decía con mas rudeza, poniéndose de pie para encarar a sus compañeros

"este…Robin" lo tomaba de la mano… "no te alteres…yo iré a ver si nuestra amiga Raven quiere acompañarnos" con una sonrisa fingida

"bien Star…ve, te esperaremos en el Garaje…vamos" comenzando a caminar a dicho lugar siendo seguido, no con muchas ganas por los demás chicos

"oye Cy?"

"que pasa Chico Bestia"

"notaste el mal humor con que esta Robin"

"si…es extraño"

"¿ESTÁN DICIENDO ALGO DE MI?" regañaba el petirrojo a los dos chicos…

"vamos viejo…solo decíamos que hoy estas de un humor muy cambiante" n.nU

"eso no les importa…así que suban al auto mientras llega Star" sabían muy bien que Raven los rechazaría, pero era una formalidad el invitarla, después de todo era su amiga, y no perdían nada intentando…

unos minutos des pues llega alegremente Star brincando por todos lados

"que pasa ahora Star" preguntaba el mal humorado Robin

"queridos amigos –anunciaba la Tamaraniana no se si así se ponga es Raven –captando la atención de los tres chicos- accedió a ir con nosotros"

"y porque tarda tanto entonces…muero de hambre" se quejaba el chico bestia

"eso es porque no encuentra su casco….y me dijo que Cy la regañaría si Salía de nuevo sin el" entrando al auto

los demás chicos miraban al mitad robot tratando de entender la explicación dada por la chica

"ahhhhhh!...no lo puedo creer!" casi cayendo del auto, salio y corrió hacia la parte mas alejada del Garaje

"que te pasa Cy?" preguntaba curioso BB acercándose a la oscuridad, mientras Robin se quedaba en silencio aun tratando de asimilar la información

"no lo puedo creer…-gritando- Raven…ven…aquí lo tengo…ven…"

no paso mucho para que la gótica apareciera por la puerta portando en lugar de su acostumbrado uniforme, un traje ajustado de color azul marino, y colocándose unos guantes de piel…

"aquí estoy" decía con su acostumbrado tono

"no puedo creer que lo harás…que bueno hermanita…estoy tan orgulloso de ti" llorando como niñita

"si bueno…creo que ya era hora de que la sacara…después de todo tu me la regalaste…no era justo que se quedara ahí para siempre cierto"

"me haces tan feliz…" llorando como una fuente T.T – controlándose un poco " le hice unas modificaciones…por lo del ultimo accidente

"bien…usare el casco…eso te hará feliz no es así"

"mucho" se acerca a una manta vieja y polvienta, la quita con fuerza para dejar al recubierto…una magnifica motocicleta, era del mismo color que el auto T, peo con unas alas negras a los costados… "espero que te guste mi hermanita"

"si" sube en ella, y la enciende…los demás suben al auto T salen de el edificio, y ella los sigue, Robin aun estaba en shock _'desde cuando ella viaja en motocicleta¿desde cuando ella tiene una motocicleta?...¿sabe acaso conducirla?...¿que accidente?...¿porque no sabia nada de esto?_ Y seguía con sus preguntas cuando escucho como el lugar se cerraba, arranco y a toda velocidad alcanzo el auto, y a la otra moto, _'no sabia que condujera tan bien…_' miraba a la gótica que esquivaba con maestría los autos, y a las personas, sin perder por ningún momento el control de la maquina

llegaron en cuestión de minutos al cine, pero la función que quería ver empezaba una hora mas tarde, así que Raven tele trasporto a Cy y a BB a la pizzería… unos minutos después llegaron los demás integrantes del equipo

"porque no nos esperaron…porque se fueron sin siquiera avisar?" llegaba reclamando Robin a los cuasi asustados miembros del equipo, cuasi, porque Raven ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta

"vamos Robin…nuestros amigos se adelantaron para poder apartar la mejor mesa, y poder ordenar rápido¿no es así amigos?

"claro" "la chica tiene razón" "hmpf" – Cy. BB, Raven en orden-

"y bueno que vamos a ordenar" – siempre se que mencionaban esas palabras era una batalla campal

"vegetariana" se adelantaba el chico bestia

"de triple carne, con carne extra" refutaba el chico robot

"hawaiana" sentenciaba el líder

"de jamón, con helado, crema de maní y aceitunas" – wuacala-ya saben quien no?-

"hpmf"

la discusión continuo por varios minutos, hasta que le preguntaron el desempate a Raven

"vamos hermanita…¿Cuál quieres?"

"vegetariana" decía con los ojos cerrados

"o.0" había apoyado por primera vez en su vida al chico bestia… el había ganado por Raven…no lo podía creer, nadie podía...el silencio era sepulcral…paso incluso una de esas bolas de basura que hay en el desierto

"como!" decían todos casi gritando

"no tengo ganas de comer carne…ni chocolate, ni aceitunas" disculpándose con los dos chicos que tenia a su lado, menos con su líder que ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada

la comida había terminado, con unos cuantos chistes del chico verde, y la animosa risa de la extraterrestre, la película, para agrado de los demás había pasado en total silencio…regresaban a la torre en sus respectivos trasportes… la noche llego y dado que estaban aun llenos por la comida, decidieron acostarse

era media noche Raven sale de su habitación, con su respectiva capa…va con poca fuerza a penas y puede mantenerse en pie…camina recargada en la pared…llega como puede a la cocina…sin mirar nada, calienta un poco de te, le da unos sorbos aun recargada el la mesa…se incorpora poco a poco… y así como llego se va a las penumbras de su habitación…si siquiera notar la otra presencia en esa sala

'_su semblante muestra tristeza, inclusive se ven sus ojos hinchados como si hubiera llorado mucho…¿Por qué estará así…si todo el día se vio muy contenta?...¿que le habrá pasado?...me siento mal, pero parece que esta enojada con migo será mejor dejara por hoy, veré mañana como se comporta y si sigue así…le preguntare'_

el día había comenzado, y todo parecía normal…los chicos peleando por el desayuno, Star preparando algo grotesco, y Robin, bueno sentado en la barra leyendo el periódico…en eso llega la gótica, con su respectivo uniforme, se ve muy bien…descansada y con un semblante fresco, lo que desconcertó a Robin, pero no dijo nada, tenia que investigar

habían pasado un par de días, peleando, y divirtiéndose, pero algo extraño pasaba y eso lo sabia bien Robin…Raven ya no meditaba toda la tarde frente al ventanal…se comportaba demasiado amable con el chico Bestia lo cual extrañamente no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, y hasta había ido al centro comercial con Star

el atardecer comenzaba de nuevo…Star le había traído a Robin, unas cosas nuevas, que le podrían servir para la investigación…a los demás chicos muchos juegos de videos, y Raven había comprado un nuevo libro

Robin estaba en el tejado, hacia un par de días que no veía ahí a Raven meditando para tranquilizarse,

_Este lugar ya no me tranquiliza, cuando tenia problemas, o cuando estaba muy tenso, solo tenia que venir aquí y todo pasaba, me sentía mucho mejor, no se porque, pero así era…ahora…bueno ahora todo ha cambiado, cada vez que vengo me siento as tenso, me siento triste, alejado, y no se porque…si se supone que estoy con Star que es con quien quería estar ¿o no?...veo el horizonte como antes lo hacia, pero ahora le falta algo…le falta eso que me daba paz…¿que me falta?...-_ se sienta en la orilla de la torre, mirando el mar abajo, la tristeza lo inundaba y no sabia por que- después de unos minutos entro , y en la sala estaba la clásica discusión por la comida…miro a Star preparando cosas y sonrió…solo una ligera y melancólica sonrisa…siguió su recorrido con la mirada…y ahí estaba…era Raven…esta leyendo ese nuevo libro, parecía mas antiguo que los demás que tenia, además que no tenia letras en las pastas, era completamente negro…lo que desconcertó un poco al líder…trato de acercarse a ella, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos, ella se incorporo ignorándolo por completo para ir a cenar…paso la cena…todos iban a dormir, y al igual que las noches anteriores Robin estaría esperando a que Raven saliera de su habitación…

Ya pasaba de media noche…y la chica no salía_'¿Por qué demonios sigo asiendo esto?...si es porque es un miembro del equipo y como el líder debo cuidarlos a todos…¿pero solo es por eso?...si es así¿porque no le pregunto y ya?...y aun mas ¿Por qué me invade esta calidez cuando la veo aun de lejos, y me siento fatal cuando la veo en esas condiciones?...porque no me gusta verla tan débil- _seguía dentro de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho la puerta, era de nuevo ella. Pero esta vez estaba peor que los demás días, caminaba apoyándose en la pared, pero su cara mostraba dolor…llego para beber su te…después de unos sorbos se compuso un poco, pero no era igual aun se notaba el dolor…, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, pero se sostuvo de la barra, respiraba con dificultad

_Algo malo le esta pasando y no pienso quedarme aquí a ver que pasa_ – sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella…un poco antes de que se desvaneciera por completo; la chica cayo en sus brazos…el tiernamente, quito algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro…miraba el frágil cuerpo cuando lo noto…

_Dios!1…es sangre…_.- miro de nuevo sus manos…estaba cubiertas de sangre…poco a poco la chica despertaba…miro donde estaba. Y se alejo rápidamente, casi cayendo de nuevo…su cara era de pánico y repudio, la ira la embargaba …la cosas comenzaba a temblar…estaban apunto de romperse…las lagrimas corrían por la pálidas mejillas

"no vuelvas a tocarme" dijo a penas audible, y caminaba con pasos lentos alejándose del lugar,

"Raven…espera…estas… herida…por favor…déjame ayudarte" acercándose

"no…no te acerques" su voz se quebraba lo que angustiaba mas a Robin…_ ¿acaso me tiene miedo?_ No hubo mas…los objetos estaba apunto de reventar cuando… todo se detuvo, fue totalmente extraño…todo se quedo en silencio…quieto…la chica giro mirando a la ciudad…se petrifico por uso instantes suficientes para que Robin se acercara, y cuando estaba a punto de sujetarla

"llego…" susurraba la chica…la energía negra la cubría y desaparecía en el techo

"el techo" gritaba Robin, y corría hacia el lugar…no tardo nada, y miraba como la chica estaba meditando en el tejado, como tantas veces antes lo había hecho,…el miraba la como la luna llega era cubierta por la nubes, pero aun así, la visión era hermosa

_ya se que me faltaba –_ pensaba mientras recuperaba el aliento­- _ya se porque sentía nostalgia…me faltaba tu…tu eras quien me tranquilizaba…no este lugar..eras tu la que me hacia falta…como es que no me di cuenta antes…y ahora…no se como puedo ayudarte…estas sufriendo…y estas …¿herida?...idiota esta herida..deja de pensar y ayúdala. _Y sin mas corría, pero algo le llamo la atención antes de llegar a ella

sobre la magnifica ciudad había una gran luz…el chico miro, como las llamas cubrían el cielo…una gran bola de fuego aparecía a lo lejos…

"fénix" decía la chica…poniéndose de pie

"como?" comentaba el chico sin saber que hacer…miro de nuevo la bola de fuego…se movía… y lentamente lo vio…no era una bola de fuego…las llamas habían formado una forma…las esplendorosas alas de ave se extendían mas allá de la ciudad… "un fénix…" y mira como la chica imita el movimiento de la enorme bestia…su energía despliega sus oscuras alas…si vuela en esa dirección, después de que el ave de fuego extiende por completo sus alas…así como apareció se desvanece

"Raven…no vallas…Raven…NOOOOOOOOO!" pero la chica se ha ido…la luna descubre su brillo, contrastando con las fúnebres plumas que dejaba a su paso…"Raven" dice de nuevo en susurro…esta petrificado…en la orilla de la torre…mirando…solo puede mirar…y sentir, como su vida se escapa de sus manos y se aleja…quien sabe si para siempre

**Nota de la autora**: Primero siento la tardanza, luego, perdón por lo largo que quedo pero compensare ambas cosas, el siguiente capitulo lo subo a penas tenga unos 9 reviews, así que chóquenle a penas tenga esa cantidad subo el otro…así sea mañana, yo cumpliré mi palabra…pero si no se cubren esos reviews en este cap…pues…ya saben…ando medio deprimida así que cuando quieran …yo lo subo…ahora si todo depende de ustedes…y gracias a los que me apoyan con esta locura…espero que les guste y bueno tal y como lo pidieron, las interacción, mas descripción de la ropa…y un poco mas de sufrimiento para el petirrojo, eso es cortesía de la casa…y ya verán el que sigue…que si esta bueno?…lo esta…y mucho…pero lo que ustedes quieran lo tratare de poner, así que …ya saben…dejen sus comentarios…en el botoncito de **Go**…gracias…especiales a **AmandÚ!**gracias por tu comentario, pero como no tengo gente linda a quien ver en esa situacion, mejor me abstengo, es por eso que tarde un poco lo siento, y espero que te guste este capitulo:**Marian **jeje...bueno que bueno que te gusto lo del baño, y¿que te parecio lo de la pizza, bueno la verdad no soy muy fan de BB&Rav, pero veremos un poco de accion de estos dos, aunque debo anunciarte que no sera la pareja de este fic; si rav se expresara mas, y robin sufrira, eso no lo dudes, y gracias por leer, espero tus comentarios, quizas me convensas jeje: **Johana Peacecraft; **pues si sera un ROv&RAv, porque adoro a esa pareja, y bueno lamento no haber resuelto tus dudas, pero espero tambien haberte dejado con mas...ya veremos que pasa despues, espero que te guste:**el santo pegaso;**que lindo que te agradara, es un honor para mi que lo leas, pero bueno, espero haberte dejado mas intrigado aun...jeje...nos vemos luego y te apoyo R&R4ever:**:Laura** que bueno que te gusto, pero sabes lo que menos quiziera en el mundo es decepcionar a alguien pero bueno no se puede siempre...lamento informarte que esta historia en un R&R pero el chico bestia saldra bastante...en escenas como esa que viste, pero bueno...espero no te descepciones mucho:**Sabrina **bueno gracias, y si bueno sera una R&R, pero BB, estara presente, en serio, pero bueno todo a su tiempo, espero que no te descepciones mucho.

gracias a todos


	3. Confusiones

**Confusiones amorosas**

los personajes, para mi desgracia no son míos, o no me vería en la penosa necesidad de escribir fic, cierto?. Bueno como verán estoy cada día más loca, por lo que quizás las cosas cambien, lo único que diré es que la pareja será Robin&Raven, ok',

" lo que se escucha"

_lo que se piensa_

_del otro lado de la línea_

'sarcasmo, o palabras con un énfasis especial'

mis intervenciones

-aclaraciones de movimiento dentro de una conversación-

Bien una vez aclarado lo importante…comencemos con estas tonterías. , SI YA SÉ DE DESEAN MATARME PERO LES TRAIGO UN POCO MÁS DE EMOCION EN ESTE INTENTO DE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y CUALQUIER COSA ENVÍENME UN REVIEW, O UN MENSAJE PERSONAL, LOQ UE GUSTEN

**Antes que nada, este es una nueva versión del 3er capitulo, o sea es nuevo, la historia caminara por una nueva senda, lo que pasa es que el otro no me gusto, espero que me comprendan, y si no les gusta me lo hagan saber, gracias**

**CAP, 3: confusiones **

Ya pasaba de media noche…y la chica no salía_'¿Por qué demonios sigo asiendo esto?... es porque es un miembro del equipo y como el líder debo cuidarlos a todos…¿pero sólo es por eso?...sí es así ¿por qué no le pregunto y ya?...y aún más ¿Por qué me invade esta calidez cuando la veo aun de lejos, y me siento fatal cuando la veo en esas condiciones?... no me gusta verla tan débil- _seguía dentro de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho la puerta, era de nuevo ella. Pero esta vez estaba peor que los demás días, caminaba apoyándose en la pared, su cara mostraba dolor…llego para beber su té…después de unos sorbos se compuso un poco, pero no estaba completamente bien, aun se notaba el dolor, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, sosteniéndose de la barra, respiraba con dificultad

_Algo malo le esta pasando y no pienso quedarme aquí a ver que pasa_ – sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella…un poco antes de que se desvaneciera por completo; la chica cayo en sus brazos…él tiernamente quito algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro…miraba el frágil cuerpo cuando lo noto…

_Dios!!…es sangre…_.- miro de nuevo sus manos…estaba cubiertas de sangre…poco a poco la chica despertaba…miro donde estaba. Y se alejo rápidamente, casi cayendo de nuevo…su cara era de pánico y repudio, la ira la embargaba …la cosas comenzaba a temblar…estaban apunto de romperse…las lagrimas corrían por la pálidas mejillas

"no vuelvas a tocarme" dijo a penas audible, y caminaba con pasos lentos alejándose del lugar,

"Raven…espera…estas… herida…por favor…déjame ayudarte" acercándose

"no…no te acerques" su voz se quebraba lo que angustiaba mas a Robin…_ ¿acaso me tiene miedo?_ No hubo mas…los objetos estaba apunto de reventar cuando… todo se detuvo, fue totalmente extraño…todo se quedo en silencio…quieto…la chica giro mirando a la ciudad…se petrifico por uso instantes suficientes para que Robin se acercara, y cuando estaba a punto de sujetarla

"llego…" susurraba la chica…la energía negra la cubría y desaparecía en el techo

"el techo" gritaba Robin, y corría hacia el lugar…no tardo nada, y miraba como la chica estaba meditando en el tejado, como tantas veces antes lo había hecho,…el miraba la como la luna llega era cubierta por la nubes, pero aun así, la visión era hermosa

_ya se que me faltaba –_ pensaba mientras recuperaba el aliento­- _ya se porque sentía nostalgia…me faltabas tú…tú eras quien me tranquilizaba…no este lugar...eras tú la que me hacia falta…como es qué no me di cuenta antes…y ahora…no se como puedo ayudarte…estas sufriendo…y estas …¿herida?...idiota esta herida..deja de pensar y ayúdala. _Y sin mas corre, pero justo antes de llegar algo llamo su atención.

sobre la magnifica ciudad había una gran luz…el chico miro como las llamas cubrían el cielo…una gran bola de fuego aparecía a lo lejos…

"fénix" decía la chica…poniéndose de pie

"como?" comentaba el chico sin saber que hacer…miro de nuevo la bola de fuego…se movía… y lentamente lo noto…no era una bola de fuego…las llamas habían formado una figura…las esplendorosas alas de ave se extendían mas allá de la ciudad… "un fénix…" y mira como la chica imita el movimiento de la enorme bestia…su energía despliega sus oscuras alas…y vuela en esa dirección, después de que el ave de fuego extiende por completo sus alas…así como apareció se desvanece

"Raven…no vallas…Raven…NOOOOOOOOO!" pero la chica se ha ido…la luna descubre su brillo, contrastando con las fúnebres plumas que dejaba a su paso…"Raven" dice de nuevo en susurro…esta petrificado…en la orilla de la torre…mirando…solo puede mirar…y sentir como su vida se escapa de sus manos y se aleja…quien sabe si para siempre

-------perdón por poner tanto del otro capitulo, pero creo que si no lo ponía tendrían que leer de nuevo el anterior, aun que eso ayudaría mucho jeje. Perdón continuo-------

"titanes, prepárense para salir" gritaba por el comunicador _Raven esta herida y no dejare que le pase nada, sabré que le pasa y la recuperare_

sin decir mas corrió hasta el garaje donde ya lo esperaban los demás, aunque aun estaban somnolientos

"que pasa viejo, a penas va a amanecer" preguntaba BB aun babeando

"hay fuego en la ciudad Raven se adelanto y puede que este herida, adelante…rápido"

"HERIDA???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaban a unísono BB y Cy… "Como que herida?????…rápido" no decían más, BB se trasformo en un águila mientras Cy quemo llantas (así se le llama cuando arrancas y aceleras , al quitar el freno vas a máxima velocidad) seguidos por los otros dos.

todos se dirigían a donde se encontraban las tremendas aves, el fenix dominaba con mucha facilidad mientras el cuervo solo trataba de volar en círculos…cuando ambas aves se encontraron de frente el cuervo se desvaneció y cayo directo a tierra, el Fenix alzo nuevamente sus alas y desapareció en el horizonte

los titanes llegaron a donde los guió el comunicador, estaba en medio del bosque…los chicos llegaron caminado por la dificultad de camino, los árboles parecian quemados, perono habia fuego, sólo las cenizas, continuaban caminando

encontraron a Raven tirada, en medio de un circulo que al parecer el fuego no alcanzo, Todos contemplaron estáticos por un segundo, el primero en reaccionar fue Cyborg que corrió hasta su pequeña hermanita, la toco y tomo sus signos vitales

"cyborg como esta?" preguntaba angustioso BB, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

"viva" contestaba el robot, revisándola un poco más, sus manos se mancharon de sangre, la misma sangre que momentos antes había visto Robin

"ya amigo, dinos que tiene, se podrá bien, eso es sangre?" seguía hablando eufórico BB, ante las miradas tristes y preocupadas de los otros miembros del equipo

"bien…todos ustedes regresen a la torre y preparen la sala de urgencias…llegare en unos minutos"

"como se te ocurre eso?" intervino furioso Robin, sorprendiendo a los demás

"acaso la llevaras en tu moto, o volando, no seas ridículo, tendremos que llevarla en el autoT"

"Cyborg tiene razón Robin, trata de calmarte" starfire lo tomaba del brazo tratando de calmarlo, sin mucho éxito

"como quieres que me calme????!!!!!!!!!!!" pero sin tiempo a reaccionar, un fuerte puñetazo golpeo su cara, tirandolo

"Raven esta Herida, no seas idiota, ya lárgate, si no tienes juicio para manejar la situación, menos tu moto que starfire te lleve volando, prepara la sala de urgencias, Cyborg llevara a Raven en el AutoT, pero reacciona como es debido, me sorprende que nuestro 'líder' se comporte así" BB había dicho estas palabras, había desafiado a su líder, y ahora lo miraba con enojo

"BB acompáñalos, así como están, es mejor que también los cuides a ellos, yo llevare a Raven no tardare" el chico robot cargaba a la gótica en brazos cuidadosamente dirigiéndose al transporte, mientras los demás hacían lo que les fue indicado.

Las gotas de sangre caían constante dejando un rastro fácil de seguir, o al menos eso pensó la figura que aparecía detrás de un árbol, mientras veía como era transportada la chica. En completo silencio caminaba en dirección contraria, tocando uno que otro arbusto extinguiéndolos hasta las cenizas.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R R&R&R&R&R&R&

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el robot no llegaba, cosa que exaspero a Robin que de por si ya estaba como león enjaulado por toda la sala monitoreando las cámaras esperando verlos por algún camino, ni siquiera podía localizarlos con el satélite

"vamos Robin…el amigo Cyborg estará bien, no debe de tardar…" trataba de animar sin mucho éxito starfire

"Viejo…dónde demonios están????!!!!!!!!!...Raven estaba muy herida…dónde están???????" gritaba BB alterando mas a un el ambiente

"ya lo sé. Sé que esta herida…sé que esta mal…que no hice nada…ya lo sé…déjame en paz…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba el líder golpeando los controles con los puños, asustando a star y alterando más a BB, hasta que el sonido de una comunicación entrante los cayo

"Cyborg donde demonios están?" gritaba enojado el líder

"Tenemos problemas, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-interferencia- litar y no podemos esca...-ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh interferencia- raven esta –shhhh. interferencia- eleando con el fénix" se corta la comunicación.

Si antes estaban alterados ahora ya no cabían en el cuerpo, BB se quedo petrificado, Star no había entendido nada, Robin no dejaba de ver la pantalla, hasta que un grito de starfire lo despertó

"¡¡¡¡Raven!!!!! Amiga iré a en tu auxilio enseguida" una bola de energía rompe el ventanal,

"Espera!!!" le grita robin

"Acaso no quieres ayudar a nuestra compañera?" pregunta mus preocupada la chica,

"claro que si, pero necesitamos saber en donde están, con la comunicación de Cyborg lo lograre solo dame unos segundos" tecleaba velozmente en la computadora, el mapa se reducía conforme los segundos, dando una parte de la cuidad, sin esperar más, BB se convirtió en águila y salió apresurado

"ya sé donde esta" fue lo ultimo que escucharon de él antes de perderse de vista

"de que habla Robin"

"no lo sé Star, pero en unos segundos más, sabremos"

BB volaba a toda velocidad, hacia el muelle, "es muy claro, lo que dijo Cyborg, deben de estar en una base militar, y deben de estar peleando así que el sonido me guiara, solo tenia que saber en cual de todas, y el mapa que tenia Robin se cerco en el..."

"Es el muelle!!!!", gritaba Robin, no termino la palabra cuando ya era arrastrado por Starfire volando en la dirección indicada a toda velocidad

BB veía las explosiones, sabia que era en ese lugar, pero no quería arriesgarse a perder el factor sorpresa, o peor aún a lastimar a alguno de sus compañeros, lentamente se acerco para ver lo que no esperaba, se convirtió en Ratón, para escabullirse en medio de la batalla y llegar hasta los heridos

Después de varios minutos Starfire y Robin llegaban a la escena, pero todo estaba muy calmado, sin ruido, sin movimiento, eso preocupo bastante a los recién llegados

"Robin, acaso nos equivocamos, era en otro lugar?" decía preocupada la chica mirando los barcos vacíos y los almacenes solitarios

"no Star, debemos estar cerca, según el rastreador deben estar detrás de esa bodega" caminaban lentamente con precaución, girando la esquina, estaba completamente vació, pero todo estaba quemado, calcinado, lo único intacto era nuevamente un circulo, pero esta ocasión era más grande, donde estaba tirado el comunicador de Cyborg

buscaron por unos minutos más, no había nada, ni nadie en los alrededores, o eso pensaban

"Robin... ¿por qué no tratamos de comunicarnos con ellos?"

"¿Acaso no vez que aquí esta el comunicador de Cyborg?" contestaba muy alterado

"pero BB debe traer el suyo" decía tratando de calmarlo, y antes de que el chico maravilla pudiera dar otro grito, se golpeo la frente, y abrazo a Star

Robin, llamando a BB, contesta BB 

BB aquí

¿Dónde demonios creen que están?

En la Torre

¿Cómo que en la Torre?

Si en la Torre regresamos hace a penas unos minutos, tardaron tanto que creíamos que seguían aquí

Vamos para allá, Robin fuera

Sin oportunidad a nada se dirigieron a su hogar, entraron por la ventana rota que había dejado Star, y vieron a su alrededor, estaba oscuro

"en la enfermería" y corrió el chico con desesperación, al frenarse sus botas sacaron algunas chispas

lentamente se abre la puerta, dejado al descubierto a los heridos

BB estaba recostado en una camilla, su piel estaba bastante más oscura que de costumbre, a un lado Cy cubierto por una manta, y en la ultima camilla... un martillo

"Un martillo?" decía inocentemente Starfire

"¿Dónde esta Raven????????" gritaba completamente alterado

"fue a mi habitación para..." no lo dejo terminar, corrió hacia el cuarto de la mitad robot, dejando atrás a Star que aún se veía bastante preocupada

"no te preocupes Star estamos bien, solo un poquito lastimaditos" decía BB sacudiéndose un poco

"si Star, y Raven también esta bien, recuerda que tiene poderes de sanacion"

Eso provoco una ligera sonrisa de la extraterrestre "y qué les paso, queridos amigos?

"ah pues... quieres la versión corta o la extendida, con escenas nunca antes vistas, y reeditada, y remasterisada" decía BB sacando algunas cajas de película y un gran vaso de palomitas

"mejor yo te cuento" interrumpía Cy arrebatándole las palomitas y extendiéndoselas a Star mientras le indicaba que se sentara

flash back

Cyborg iba a toda velocidad en la carretera aún podía ver a sus amigos voladores,

"Cy?" decía débilmente Raven desde el asiento trasero

"no te preocupes Raven, ya pronto estaremos en la torre y te pondrás bien, solo aguanta un poco"

"cy" se sentaba, sosteniendo aun su cabeza

"no te levantes, estas muy mal herida, no sé por qué Robin te dejo salir a pelear sin nosotros"

un aura maligna cubrió el auto, pero de inmediato desapareció, envolviendo solamente el asiento del copiloto, dejando pasar a la gótica hacia delante

"estoy bien" acomodando su capa y sacudiendo el polvo que tenia su traje

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te encontramos tirada en el bosque muy lastimada, sangrabas" decía asustado Cy

"si, bueno, mi cuerpo se sana solo, no es necesario que sigas conduciendo tan rápido, en serio ya estoy bien"sonriéndole ligeramente

el robot disminuye la velocidad, y con un dejo de preocupación mira a su pequeña acompañante, que tiene los ojos cerrados, y los brazos cruzados, parece dormida, completamente en calma, hasta que...

"Cyborg... da la vuelta!!!!!" ordenaba con desesperación

"¿Qué té pasa? Cálmate¿qué ocurrió?" frenando abruptamente

"volvió" decía ella preocupada, y sin darle tiempo a nada salió del auto y voló en dirección a la playa

"Espera Raven!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba Cy tratando de alcanzarla

después de una persecución por la ciudad al fin se detienen cerca del muelle, baja del auto y se dirige hacía donde vio entrar a Raven, a una enorme bodega industrial

sigilosamente abre la puerta, mirando en el interior como se desarrollaba una gran batalla, fuego y sombras chocando, quemando y triturado todo a su paso,

Raven sale disparada contra el suelo, Cyborg corre a atraparla, la deja en el suelo y dirige su vista hacía el ave de fuego

"Esto es lo que vio Robin, acaso podrá ser¿un fénix?"

la majestuosa ave se detiene sobre ellos, Raven reacciona y se lanza de nuevo a la batalla, pero fácilmente es vencida de nuevo, es lanzada hacía los contenedores, el fénix arroja una gran bola de fuego contra la chica, que ahora esta inconsciente

Cyborg en un rápido movimiento dispara su cañón, desviando el ataque enemigo. El ave de fuego contempla a su nuevo adversario, graznando y aleteando trata de alejarlo de la gótica sin muchos resultados.

El robot nuevamente dispara golpeando la cabeza del ave, alejándola momentáneamente, en ese lapso aprovecha para tomar a Raven y verificar que este viva

El fénix regresa mueve las alas disparando algunas de sus plumas, dándole a una de las piernas del chico, derritiéndola al momento, ahora inmovilizado aun trata de defender a su amiga, pero no tiene mucho éxito, dispara su cañón sónico dejando aturdida al ave, Raven nuevamente se pone de pie, y se lanza a la lucha, mientras Cyborg se comunica con la torre T

"Tenemos problemas, vengan a ayudarnos, estamos cerca de la base miliar en el muelle, y no podemos escapar de aquí. Raven esta herida, pero aun así, esta peleando con el fénix" se corta la comunicación. _–espero que lo hayan recibido-_

mira como su amiga pelea ferozmente, apunta cuidadosamente para no dañar a su hermanita, dispara...

el cañón es detenido por las plumas del fénix, sin poder hacer nada, una de ellas nuevamente lo toca, esta vez en el brazo, haciendo explotar su cañón y dejando inutilizada la mitad de su cuerpo, no se podía mover, los minutos transcurrían sin respuesta de los titanes, Raven estaba agotándose, no quedaría mucho tiempo, y el únicamente podía mirar

Unos minutos mas, y siente como algo se mueve cerca de él, con dificultad se mueve, "es una rata verde?...chico bestia!!!"

BB llega y trata de moverlo "viejo y ponte a dieta, estas muy pesado debo transformarme"

"no lo hagas, si te ven estarás también en peligro"

pero es muy tarde, los voladores ya habían detectado su presencia, Raven vuela en su dirección, mientras el fénix extiende sus alas en todo su esplendor, generando una gran ola de fuego, Raven a penas es capas de llegar y cubrirlos con una barrera de energía,

Todo dura a penas un suspiro, la chica cae de rodillas, totalmente exhausta, el fuego a desaparecido.

"Ya terminó... podemos ir a casa" anuncia la gótica antes caer rendida, BB la sostiene es sus brazos mirándola tiernamente.

"Vamonos!!!" exigía el robot rompiendo la atmósfera,

"si, si, ya oí" BB se trasforma en un reptil volador, llevando a raven en el lomo, y a cyborg en las patas

flash back end

"y así es como llegamos aquí" terminaba cyborg

"es increíble" aplaudía Starfire

"lo sé, aun no descubro quien es ese nuevo enemigo"

"eso también" decía Star, mientras sostenía su barbilla de forma pensativa

"y si no es eso, qué mas puede ser" seguía el Robot "acaso la lucha"

"no... me pregunto cómo es que Chico Bestia pudo saben en donde se encontraban antes que Robin"

ambos lo miran con intriga

"fue fácil, el mensaje de Cyborg fue claro, dijo que en algo militar y que Raven peleaba, así que asumí que tendría que ser en una de las bases –sacando un gran mapa- que en esta ciudad son 6, así que sólo tenia saber en cual de todas debían estar, y la lucha me guiaría... cuando Robin redujo el mapa a una zona, supe que tenia que ser la base del muelle, ya que en la otra base que esta en esa región hay entrenamiento continúo, por lo que nos habrían llamado primero para reportar una lucha, en realidad fue fácil" concluía la explicación

"wow" decían todos, hasta Robin que se encontraba escuchando la conversación desde fuera de la puerta _–cómo puede ser que no notara esos detalles, pude haber llegado tarde, fue mi culpa-_

"espiar, y escuchar una conversación privada es de muy mal gusto" decía la gótica antes de entrar a la sala

"¿Por qué me sigue mirando con desprecio?, será porque no logre ayudarlos, o será que me odia"

la tarde había pasado sin mayor complicacion Robin de un lado del sillon, solo, mirando a sus compañeros y en especial a ella, pero al contrario de él, ella lo ingoraba por completo, hasta las miradas que en ocaciones se le escapaban hacía esa dirección estaban cargadas de furia, despues de una cena agradable se retiran a sus cuartos

LA HABITACIÓN ESTA OSCURA COMO SIEMPRE, TAN SOLO ELLA Y SUS RECUERDOS, tan solo ella y sus personalidades acusandola, trumandola, enjuiciandola

"sabes que le gusta ella, y que estarán juntos, son el uno para el otro, los gustos, las formas, y se atraen mutuamente"

"para qué insistes en lastimarte, la auto flagelación, no te ayuda en nada"

"claro que si, el dolor es físico, algún día se curará y volverá todo a la normalidad, logrará volver a ser como era, la chica fría y fuerte que siempre he sido"

"pero tu no quieres ser fría y fuerte"

"además todas sabemos que tu no eres así, siempre has fingido ser fría y no sentir nada, pero en realidad no eres así"

"si lo soy, y lo demuestro cada día, soy fría y no siento nada"

"sientes y lo sabes, y eso es lo peor, que lo sabes y no quieres negar, siempre lo quieres negar, sin importar las consecuencias"

"es por eso que mueres"

"muero porque ya no vale la pena seguir"

"la vida es terriblemente absurda, ya no hay razón para seguir adelante, ya no sé que más hacer, cumplí mi meta, ya no sé que más hacer"

"si lo sabes, pero no quieres hacerlo, tienes miedo"

"temes enfrentarte a ti misma"

"no... no me temo a mi misma"

"entonces a que le temes"

"a sentir..."

"le temes al amor"

"le temo a lo desconocido, jamás he sentido amor"

"si has sentido amor, tú amas a Rob..."

"CALLATE!!!!, eso no es amor, eso no es sentir amor, yo lo adoraba, y así me paga, restregándome en la cara el amor por la tamaraniana"

"pero son tus amigos"

"ella aún lo es, después de todo no tiene la culpa, de que la amen"

"amor no es una cosa que se quiere sentir, sino que se siente sin querer"

"déjate de frases hechas... no quiero volver a llorar por él, y no lo haré"

"llegaras hasta las ultimas consecuencias"

"claro que si, no volveré a amar a aquel que me engaño, a aquel que me utilizo, a aquel que me hizo sentir... especial"

_**nota de la autora; si ya sé, lo lamente, y ofrezco nuevamente mis disculpas, pero en realidad el otro capitulo no me había gustado nada, cuando escribí la continuación, simplemente no pude hacerlo, así que modifique este capitulo, espero que les guste un poco mas y sea un poco mas claro también, no haré muchos capítulos mas, o no sé aún, espero su comprensión y si tienen dudas, háganmelas saber y se las contestare con mucho gusto**_

_**gracia por los reviews que ya me habían dejado en el anterior capitulo tres, en serio se los agradezco son mi motivación**_

_**Mineki-Shana; **gracias, espero que con esto se aclare un poco _

_**Altariel de Valinor; **bueno pues aquí confundo un poco mas, pero bueno, de hecho los que leyeron con atención como tu sabrán más o menos que es lo que pasa, así que no habrá muchas sorpresas para el siguiente capitulo, bueno nada mas las respuestas a tus preguntas, de hecho este capitulo es como, mmm, cómo decirlo, como lo que paso en la lucha entre el fénix y Raven, si quería meter lo de Cybor y su amor por Raven pero redundaría mucho. Gracias por lo de la redacción, y siento que este capitulo haya decaído pero escribo a las 2 am, y eso no ayuda, excepto por la inspiración, de nuevo gracias y espero que te agrade este capitulo, si tienes preguntas con gusto te las responderé en un mensaje personal, si es que eso no revela demasiado de la trama._

_**Santo Pegaso:** amigo años sin saber de ti, será porque ya ni me aparezco, jeje, gracias es genial que siguas esta historia es todo un honor, y si, pobre Robin, pero se lo merece._

_**Nekogirl14: **si bueno perdón por el retraso y ahora salgo con que cambie el capitulo no, lo siento pero es mejor así para la trama en serio, y no os preocupeis, que acualad seguirá saliendo, jeje...y quieren saber lo del té, saldrá en el sig capitulo que no tardo nada en actualizar, cuídense y muchas gracias _


	4. Tratos

**Confusiones amorosas**

Lamento la tardanza no tengo justificación, tan sólo espero que alguien la siga leyendo. Perdón en serio. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es continuar escibiendo, aquí pongo algunas de las respuestas. Bueno ahora la historia

" lo que se escucha"

_lo que se piensa_

'sarcasmo, o palabras con un énfasis especial'

**CAP: 4: Trato con el Diablo**

Otra vez la noche se hacia presente, los día trascurrían cómo agua en el río, no había discusiones, no había peleas, por extraño que parezca, lo único que había en el horizonte era de vez en cuando la imagen de esa extraña ave.

El fuego se extendía sin razón por el cielo, y cada vez era lo mismo, Raven salía disparada hacia el ave, regresando algunas horas después con el traje destrozado y heridas evidentes. Después de la segunda noche sus amigos ya no se volvieron a preocupar, después de la segunda salida, donde BB casi muere, donde Cy termino nuevamente derretido, después de esa tercera batalla donde Raven mostró lo peligroso que era su alma oscura, después de esa batalla donde casi vuelan la ciudad completa, después de todas esas batalla, no la volvieron a seguir, ella pedía desde el primer día que no la acompañaran, ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear, pero ellos no hicieron caso, hasta ese día, hasta después de ese día.

En aquel fatídico día, la pelea se desarrollaba con furia, las plumas de las aves volaban por doquier, destruyendo todo lo que tocaban, los Titanes no se podían meter en la pelea, no podían hacer nada más que mirar y proteger a la ciudad.

Las peligrosas aves, sobrevolaban los acantilados, iluminado la noche con sus ataques. La batalla era pareja, poderes similares decían sus compañeros, siempre era lo mismo, pero aquel día había pasado algo diferente, ese día Raven se levanto más muerta que viva para tomar su té. Robin la vio petrificado sin poder acercarse ya que cada ves que lo hacia ella inconcientemente expandía una ola de su poder.

Sin poder hacer anda más que observar sus compañeros se quedaron al nuevamente al margen del bosque donde se desarrollaba la batalla. La imagen era impactante, las llamas aun salían del cuerpo de la gótica, el fuego negro cubría por completo su ser. Pero aún así no parecía herida, surcaba los cielos con furia. El chico maravilla en un intento desesperado, subió a uno de los tejados más altos, cuado llamo a la gótica esta acudió, pero no fue como esperaban. La enorme sombra cubría la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, CB y BB trataron de hablarle sin éxito. La sobra se trasformo en fuego Todos intentaron apagarlo, con tierra, aire, con todo lo que podían, sin embargo no pasaba nada, las flamas seguían ahí consumiendo poco a poco todo a su paso.

"aléjense" una voz desconocida atravesaba la noche

Durante un segundo todo paro, el petirrojo reacciono apenas un parpadeo después continuando su labor.

"aléjense" volvió a sonar la voz más cercana y con un tono de advertencia.

Hasta ahora no se había podido acercar demasiado a su amiga, cada vez que lo intentaban el fuego crecía dañándolos más que una llama normal.

"eh dicho que se alejen" un chica aparecía frente a todos, era una chica frágil, la blancura de su piel se acrecentaba con la luz de las llamas. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, la chica se giro dándoles la espalda, caminando con paso firme hacia la gótica, las flamas se apartaban a su paso. Al final, se coloco de rodillas alargando la mano hacia la chica que se desplomo terminando completamente con el incendio

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntaba rápidamente el líder acercándose a la mujeres

"aléjate" lo miraba con furia girando sobre sus rodillas, levantando el polvo, sacando una espada que estaba preparada para ser desenfundada.

"¿qué te pasa?" se acercaba el verde también. "solo queremos ayudar a Raven"

La chica lo miro y bajo un poco el arma, aun manteniendo la guardia

"sí eso es lo que quieren, entonces llévensela, pero…"

"¿pero…?" insistía Robin

"tú no la toques" todos miraron al chico que a pesar de su mascara, se notaba desconcertado, demasiado fuera de lugar como para reaccionar coherentemente

"yo…yo…¿p-por qué?" daba un paso más hacia la desconocida que empuñaba la espada con furia

"sólo queremos ayudarla, nuestra querida amiga esta muy mal herida, déjanos acercarnos por favor" la chica la miro con recelo.

"¿eso es lo que pretenden? ¿Su objetivo en verdad es ayudarla? ¿La consideran su amiga? ¿Es eso verdad?" la chica más que preguntar, los retaba

"si ella es nuestra amiga y la protegeremos"

"como lo han hecho hasta hoy, comprendo, en ese caso, aléjense, es lo mejor que pueden hacer"

"no podemos hacer eso" el robot se había puesto de pie, manteniendo apenas el equilibrio. "no me importa quien eres, o qué pretendas, ella es mi hermanita, y la protegeré con mi vida" trataba de avanzar con toda la fuerza que su lado humano permitía, su mecanismo estaba completamente paralizado, era pura voluntad la que lo mantenía de pie.

"has demostrado tu punto" la chica bajaba la guardia y esperaba a que el chico se acercara

"ella es mi hermanita… ella es … es mi razón de vivir…ella…es… mi…amor" el cuerpo cedía, no tenia mas fuerza, caía estrepitosamente al piso

"¡¡¡Cyborg!!!" el chico bestia corría a su encuentro "¿qué hacen ahí, traigan el auto, ¡RAPIDO!" la voz de mando del verde saco del ensimismamiento a los otros "AHORA" exigía de nuevo, el líder literalmente voló con la tamaraniana hacia el trasporte indicado

"ya se han ido" la voz del robot se hacia presente nuevamente

"lo hiciste muy bien… compensare tu esfuerzo" el chico bestia seguía algo confundido, pero lo entendió todo cuando su amigo encendió las baterías de reserva y saco algunas refacciones básicas de una de sus piernas.

"ahora dime toda la historia" la chica sonrío un poco y se acomodo en el suelo lista para contar todo lo ocurrido

Los chicos volvieron con el auto, tardaron mas de lo debido. Robin bajaba del auto con torpesa

"vámonos" los rostros contrariados de sus compañeros no le daba buena espina

"si" los chicos se incorporaron con lentitud

Peor había algo en esa escena, algo raro, Cyborg tan recuperado y Raven… "¿dónde esta Raven?" el chica había desaparecido otra vez

"despertó y regreso por su cuenta" era BB quien aclaraba

"¿cómo que por su cuenta?" la furia se volvía a hacer presente "¿cómo pudieron ser tan inconcientes?"

El líder gritaba con furia, pero era ignorado por sus compañeros, que seguían mirando el suelo, caminando el dirección del auto, subieron y se dejaron guiar a su _hogar_ sin decir una palabra. Al llegar el sermón del chico semáforo aun seguía. Pero también la distracción de los chicos.

"una onda osura se hacia presente en el gran ventanal, era obvio de quien se trataba así que el capitán espero a que se materializara para seguir su regaño. La chica oscura apareció frente a ellos, apenas con fuerza para mantenerse en pie, el shok dejo paralizados a Robin y a Starfire, los otros permanecían en silencio, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

"¡Raven!" gritaba la tamaraniana corriendo a su encuentro.

"n-no" de inmediato era detenida por el robot que la sujetaba del brazo "n-no t-te acerques" articulaba la oscura

La extraterrestre dudo por un instante, momento que aprovecho Robin para cruzar el salón y tomarla en brazos

"¡No!" fue el grito de Cyborg que horrorizado corría hasta donde se encontraban los otros chicos, separándolos de un jalon, BB cubrió a Robin mientras Cy alejaba a Raven, pero fue todo muy tarde, la onda de energía negativa se extendió por la sala tan rápido que no se pudieron apartar, el robot quedo derretido frente a su hermanita y BB estaba muy grave.

Toda la noche se la pasaron en cuidados intensivos, sin saber nada de la gótica que había desaparecido

"¿qué fue eso?" preguntaba Robin al Robot

"…" el chico había permanecido en mutismo total.

Habían pasado 3 días más, las luchas no cesaban, al menos no las de las Aves, los Titanes Restantes luchaban en la ciudad siguiendo el ritmo habitual de ladrones y psicóticos, al menos en el día. En la noche solo el fuego y las sombras cubrían la ciudad.

En la tercera noche algo extraño paso, el líder y la extraterrestre llegaron al hospital para visitar a sus convalecientes compañeros, pero ellos ya no estaban ahí.

Al regresar a la torre, estos estaban como si nada, totalmente sanos nuevamente.

"¿qué paso?"

El mutismo continuaba "queridos amigos veo que ya están recuperándolos, me alegra tanto que…"

BB y CB, jugaba y comían, como si ellos no existieran. "queridos amigos" repetía con miedo la extraterrestre, con cada paso que daba un sentimiento extraño se hacia precente, escalofríos recorrian por toda su piel. Un espasmo fina lla hizo detenerse antes de poder tocarlos.

"Raven ya esta listo" la voz del robot era muy dulce, la chica se materializo bebió su té sin mayor ceremonia. Demasiado alegre para lo que estaba viviendo. Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones sin reparar en sus compañeros.

"_¡El té!" _ de inmediato tomo una muestra y se encerró en su laboratorio. La pelirroja quedo sola entonces ala mitad de la sala. Lo mejor que pensó fue el llamar a sus compañeros del oeste para entretenerse un poco.

El día era interminable, en la oscura y fría habitación de la gótica. No habia nadie dentro del cuarto, lo unico iluminado era el espejo por donde se entraba a sus mente. Esta pequeña luz hacia distinguible el desastre de la morada. Todo estaba roto incluso sus apreciados libros.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?, simplemente no entiendo cómo, sabes yo confiaba en ti

-Sentía que me querías, al menos como amiga

-Te quería,

-Te quiero eso es lo peor

-Tú me engañaste

-Me decepcionaste

-Me deje engañar

-Fui

-Soy

-Una estupida, que se dejo chantajear

-Que te creyo

-Que confio e ti

-En tu dulzura

-Pero...

-Te odio

-No, no quiero odiarte

-Tengo miedo

-Te perderé

-¿pero cómo puedo perderte?

-Nunca has sido mío

-Nunca nos quisiste

-No has sido nuestro

-¡¿NUESTRO?!

-Nos gusta

-A todas nosotras

-Pero yo…

-Debemos parar, ya es suficiente, si la Raven principal no puede hacerse cargo, yo lo haré

-la voz era distinta, la voz de la misa Raven, que no era de Raven, era de una chica segura de si misma, era otra de las personalidades de Raven, una personalidad completa e independiente, no tenia solo una emoción, las tenia todas, era la más fuerte, incluso más que la Raven misma, y aun así era otra parte de ella.

-Yo me haré cargo

-No puedes

-No debes

-Adelante

-Juguemos

-Unámonos todos

-Espera!

La Raven original fue la ultima en hablar

"ya esperamos demasiado, él a demostrado no querernos, no interesarse en nosotros más que por nuestro poder, pues demostrémosle el poder que poseemos"

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

"A lo único que podemos hacer ahora, tendremos que vencer este sentimiento, este nuevo sentimiento que lo único que hace es destruirnos, mira a tu alrededor, nuestro universo de despedaza del mismo modo que tú, no dejare que nos destruyas, no dejare que nos asesines por un simple muchacho que ni siquiera nos quiere, destruiré todo lo que sea necesario pero sobreviviré, haré que Tú sobrevivas. Te guste o no"

Después de eso regreso del otro lado del espejo de nuevo a su cuarto, sabia que esa otra 'yo' era peligrosa, pero nunca había sentido temor hacia esa 'seguridad', después de todo ella era la que representaba su fe, su confianza y todo lo positivo que alguna vez había poseído, que esa misma personalidad fuera la que poseyera el sentimiento de destrucción era alarmante.

Los días pasaban y cada vez era lo mismo, sus otras personalidades se revelaban

"tienes dos opciones" anunciaba la nueva 'confianza' que ahora era representada por una capa negra metálica, que remplazaba su azul marino.

"No llores, no demuestres tristeza por alguien como él, no demuestres nada por alguien como él, esa es la única solución".

"No quiero dejar de sentir, no quiero volver al mutismo"

"No lo harás, pero para ello debo tomar el control, es la única solución, déjame hablar con ella, déjame hacerte conciente del peligro. El fénix es un aliado."

Al despertar estaba nuevamente en su cama, su capa de color azul significaba que había sido la otra quien la controlo. Quizá por días, por horas, no lo sabía. La otra quien había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, era real. No había sido un sueño.

Pero aunque sabia que no había sido "ella" la que estaba conciente todo el tiempo no se sentía angustiada, ni tenia ninguna clase de sentimiento que la hiciera sentir miserable

Fue a la cocina que aun estaba bacía y se sirvió algo de Té, lo bebió con calma dirigiéndose a la ventana, para ver la noche, más tranquila que nunca. Su infusión sabia distinto, un poco mas amarga de lo normal, no importo la siguió bebiendo.

Robin había encontrado la solución, el té era un brebaje místico, antiguo… repara la fuerza y vitalidad de quien lo beba en un instante pero… cuando termia el efecto te deja peor que al inicio, en otras palabras te deteriora lenta y dolorosamente. Te mata.

Al salir con el vaso de precipitados para tomar otra muestra la vio, justo en el ventanal, tan hermosa como la recordaba, su reflejo calmado el brillo de la luna sobra su piel. Y una humeante tasa entre sus manos. Casi rompe el utensilio de cristal. Trato de calmarse. Dejo sus utensilios sobre la barra y se acerco con cautela.

"¿Raven?"

La aludida lo miro con una combinación de extrañeza y algún otro sentimiento indescifrable

"no bebas ese té, Raven, te matará" daba un paso más

"lo sé" contestaba ella con mas calma de la esperada "ahora si me disculpas" atravesada el cristal dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

Sin esperar demasiado el fénix apareció a su lado, esta vez no hubo batalla, sólo el vuelo de dos aves. El increíble fenómeno, fuego en el cielo, sin peligro alguno. Tanta era la paz que se sentía, que algunos de los habitantes salían a admirar por primera vez este espectáculo.

Al regresar la chica de capa azul metálico entraba a la torre bajo la mirada de los chicos.

"bienvenidos" decía la gótica, con una pequeña sonrisa a los recién llegados titanes del oeste

"¿qué fue eso?" preguntaba apresuradamente Acualad recuperándose de la conmoción.

"eso" repetía la oscura. "es" _ mi ultima salida_ se decía mentalmente.

El fuego desaprecia en el bosque, donde una chica frágil y con espada se internaba en la maleza…"le alegra que al fin hayamos hecho el trato mi querida ave nocturna"

**Nota de la autora: **lo diré otra vez, no tengo perdón del cielo por tardarme tanto, pero al menos no la deje a la deriva…

Ya saben que si algo no queda claro háganmelo saber, y tratare de mejorarlo en la siguiente ocasión. Lancen los jitomatazos, no estoy lista pero sabia que pasaría, déjenme reviews son su opinión. Y muchas aunque no lo dejen gracias por leer.

Nota.**por si alguien se quedo medio raven tiene sus distintas personalidades como sabemos, ahroa una de ellas se ha apropiado por completo del cuerpo y es por eso que se comporta extraña, la principal- o se la que siempre vemos- se ha sumido en un sueño donde no sabe lo que la o las otras personalidades hacen-**

Ahora a contestar los review

**Black Alice de Sparrow: **muchas gracias, ¿en serio esta tan confuso? Bueno ese es el titulo. Y se pondrá todavía mejor, tratare de hacer entendible las situaciones. Y saben que cualquier duda, háganmela saber

**Altariel de Valinor****: **pues creo que aquí se responden un poco tus preguntas, si Raven AMA a Robin y él a ella pero no lo había notado, ella ya esta totalmente decepcionada y ha permito que otra de sus personalidades la salve del dolor que siente. Mmm qué mas me preguntabas… al lo del veneno, bueno eso saldrá en el sig capitulo. Ah si me pareció lindo lo de CB que la ama, pero ya cambie el tercer capitulo, ojala le puedas dar otra leída. Y gracias por tus comentarios.

**el santo pegaso:** hola amigo si tienes razón, MUCHÍSIMO tiempo sin leernos, pero bueno he vuelto, gracias por el comentario, que te pareció este capitulo, échenle una nueva leída al anterior, si no va a ser medio complicado entender este… agradezco. Y te deseo lo mejor

**nekogirl14****:** pues novio, novio, lo que se dice novio, no lo sé, a ti quien te gustaría. Sé que no lo subí pronto, lo sé, lo sé, espero el perdón de Dios. Espero puedan leer de nuevo el cap anterior para que se entienda mejor.

**Helena:** querida tocaya gracias por tu cometario, y pues recuerda que la pecunia niña se llama Helen, espero te sientas identificada. Pues aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste. Saludos

**gotic raeven:** pues eh de ahí el que se llame confusiones, pero la base es que Raven no "puede" estan con Rovin porque él quiere a la extraterrestre, recuerda que esto se desarrolla después del capitulo donde regresan de su planeta natal Tamara. –ahhhh es que me dio tato coraje ese capitulo- mmm perdón… gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo te guste…

_**some pe**__**ople say I have bad actitude those people are stupid**_

_**SONRÍE ES LO SEGUNDO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER CON TUS LABIOS **_


End file.
